Redo
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: POST-S5. SPOILERS! SLASH! 24 heures pour tout refaire avec lui. Arthur va mourir, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais Merlin peut revivre cet instant sans cette terrible déchirure. Et le destin n'est pas si cruel qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Fluff abominable vers la fin.
1. Redo, partie 1

**Titre:** Redo (_VF:_ Refaire)

**Auteur:** TheDarkStiletto (on aurait jamais deviné :o)

**Résumé: _POST-S5_**. **SPOILERS! SLASH!** 24 heures pour tout refaire avec lui. Arthur va mourir, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais Merlin peut revivre cet instant sans cette terrible déchirure. Et le destin n'est pas si cruel qu'il ne se l'imaginait. _Fluff_ abominable vers la fin.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur (VIVEEE LE MERTHURRRrr!) Vous n'aimez pas le slash, et bien passez votre chemin ;) _Cheers_! _Tschüß_! Byebye :)

**Musique d'ambiance pour ceux qui aiment lire et écouter de la musique en même temps:** Fjögur píanó de Sigur Rós ( www . youtube watch?v=WjZnbZbEfpg ). Cette musique me fait toujours pleurer :'( Je vous conseille de regarder le clip quoique assez étrange mais magnifique tout de même!

**NDA:** Alors, voilà. Je dois dire que je ne suis toujours pas remise de l'épisode final de Merlin. Je suis retombée au stade de dépression quand une amie, innocente (é.è) m'a envoyé un gif de Merlin quand il perd Arthur mais elle ne le savait pas, du coup j'lui ai spoilé tout le truc (bah oui fallait pas me faire bobo au pauv' coeur) et j'ai pleuré (encore).

**NDA (2):** Je sais, je sais! Quel titre de fou quoi! A vrai dire, ça m'est venu quand je faisais une petite créa sur 'toshop et comme je l'ai en anglais je faisais 'redo' pour refaire les mêmes styles de calque (bref). Du coup j'ai pensé à Merlin, parce que je faisais une créa de Merlin. Et je me suis dit, "oh, mais ça serait super si Merlin pouvait refaire cet épisode. Voilà pourquoi le nom anglais. En même temps, ça ferait assez moche "Refaire" comme nom. Et comme je suis pas originale, j'aurai jamais trouvé un truc aussi_ accurate_. Je sais même plus ce que ça veut dire en français :o

**Disclaimer:** Merlin n'appartient uniquement qu'à la BBC, je ne possède rien si ce n'est le plot.

En tout cas, **bonne lecture à vous**!  
Je suis open à toute review constructive, critique ou juste concise.  
J'ai l'air d'une plouc super pas intelligente... Je suis sincèrement désolée :3  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, les amis ;)

* * *

**REDO**

_TheDarkStiletto_

* * *

" Merlin ! Merlin ! Où est ce bon à rien de serviteur ? Jamais là quand il faut, celui-là ! Merlin ! "

Le sorcier sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son pauvre cœur. La voix, c'était celle d'Arthur. Et elle avait raison, c'était un bon à rien, jamais là quand il le fallait. C'en était trop pour lui, d'entendre cette vérité de la bouche de son maître, encore une fois. La culpabilité rongeait le pauvre homme. Il aurait pu le sauver. Il aurait dû au moins essayer. Il ne savait pas que ça lui aurait fait tant de mal que de vivre, d'avoir droit au bonheur. Il se remémora tristement l'événement, Merlin enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, tandis que la voix dans sa tête semblait se rapprocher. Voilà. Arthur hantait même son esprit ─ en plus de ses pensées. Les larmes du brun s'échappèrent de ses yeux dévastés d'avoir trop pleurer.

La voix était à présent à quelques mètres de lui. Soudain, la porte grinça, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un poids déforma le vétuste matelas.

" Gaïus… Non, Gaïus, je vous en supplie, allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux pas manger, je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas sortir, je ne veux pas m'amuser. Je ne peux plus rien faire, je n'en ai pas la force sans lui ! Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vivre, _ajouta le serviteur, avec une tristesse poignante dans sa voix._

-Hmm… Merlin ? _dit le blond à la voix familière._

-Arthur ?

Merlin eut un mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux de plus bel.

- Non, taisez-vous ! Vous êtes mort ! Je n'ai pas pu vous sauver ! Laissez-moi ! Taisez-vous ! reprit Merlin.

-Ce n'est rien Merlin, tu as fait un cauchemar, voilà tout. Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille d'aussitôt. Et si tu me parles encore sur ce ton, tu verras lequel d'entre nous mourra, _rétorqua le souverain avec un rictus mauvais_. "

Le blond s'approcha des volets, qu'il rabattit afin de laisser la lumière du jour pénétrer.

" Qui est-là ?

-Je suis ton Roi, et que je t'aide à te lever après ta nuit bien mouvementée à la taverne, je trouve ça bien trop généreux.

-Arthur ? Arthur ? Comment est-ce possible ? _marmonna-t-il, les sanglots étouffés._

-Je t'explique: tu as bu un nombre pas possible de verres à la taverne hier soir –idiot – tu es rentré la langue pâteuse et un relent capiteux d'alcool en bouche et tu t'es endormi là. Et tu as rêvé que je mourrai. D'ailleurs, je suis touché que tu rêves de moi, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me dire ce genre de choses !

-Et Morgane?

-Tiens donc, une fille que je ne connais pas. Vu ton air, elle doit te faire drôlement peur, Merlin!

-J'essaie de vous sauver, Arthur. Répondez-moi, bon sang!

-Je sais quand même me protéger Merlin ! Et si tu crois que toi, le gringalet aussi stupide qu'une grenouille écartelée puisse me sauver, je ne te laisserai pas le moins du monde me toucher ! _fit le roi sur un ton dur et impitoyable._

_-_J'ai hâte que vous mouriez, vous et votre bêtise. Combien de fois je vous ai sauvé la peau des fesses ! Combien de fois je me suis sacrifié pour vous ! Combien de fois j'ai souffert de vos humeurs troublantes !

-Si tu veux faire la morale, Merlin, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'écouter ! Contente-toi de rester à ta place ! Je ne sais quelle bête t'a piquée aujourd'hui mais tu ferais mieux de prendre congé, _ajouta le Roi sur un ton légèrement agacé_.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

Tandis qu'il voyait Arthur s'aventurer vers son sombre destin, il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

_Oh, Merlin ! Quel abruti ! Tu l'as pleuré pendant des mois et maintenant qu'il est là, tu te comportes comme le dernier des imbéciles!_

Des mois, vraiment? Et si c'était simplement un mauvais rêve? Mais non, il n'avait jamais senti tant de douleur, c'était tout sauf un banal cauchemar.

"Attendez ! Non, non, ne partez pas. Je viens avec vous !

-Et bien moi, je ne veux pas !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous savez bien que je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête.

-Merlin, tu me désespères !

-Mais, c'est bien pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter, Merlin…

-Juste le temps de ranger un peu et de me passer une tenue... Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes.

-D'ac-cooord Merlin! Wow! Que s'est-il donc passé?

-Rien, à plus tard."

.

Sur ce, le sorcier disparut finalement entre les murs de pierres du château après avoir feint de ranger les potions de Gaius. Il y sortit finalement et rejoignit l'emplacement qu'il avait auparavant côtoyer à maintes reprises pour rencontrer le Grand Dragon. Le Seigneur des Dragons invoqua quelques minutes plus tard Kilgharrah, se demandant s'il pourrait lui fournir une réponse décente à ses questions. Le Dragon se posa majestueusement malgré son aile blessée.

"Kilgharrah, merci de votre venue.

-Avais-je réellement le choix? répondit ironiquement le dragon.

-Je suis venu pour vous poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux y répondre seul.

-Je sais cela, jeune sorcier... Merlin, reprit-il, je te connais. Tu apprendras bien assez tôt ces réponses. Je sais que tu connais l'ampleur de la situation. Tu as compris n'est ce pas?

Le brun ne répondit pas, troublé par la clairvoyance de la créature.

-Et... Et votre aile?

-Je ne ressens plus la douleur. Je suis déjà parti Merlin. Mais toi, tu fais parti des vivants, ne t'attarde pas sur le passé.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir "offert" ceci? Je pourrai vous sauver, vous et Arthur.

-Tu ne peux pas défaire ce qui est déjà fait, mais le refaire à ta façon, jeune sorcier, dit la vieille créature.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Les esprits d'Avalon se sont réunis et ont discuté de toi. Tu es assombri par la perte de ton Roi. Et tu es à la fois, le sauveur d'Albion, le berceau de la magie. Sans toi, tous les êtres magiques sont égarés. Merlin, tu as perdu ta moitié, l'autre face de cette même pièce que vous formiez. Nous t'offrons une chance de revivre cette journée avec Arthur, que tu fasses ton deuil. Tout est en ordre. Plus de Morgane, de Mordred et de guerre. Il n'y a que toi et lui. Mais n'oublie pas qu'à la fin de ce jour, il ne sera plus.

-Pourquoi me refaire vivre ça alors?

-Merlin, le destin n'est pas si cruel que tu ne te l'imagines. Maintenant, tu dois faire un choix. Tu peux revivre cette journée avec Arthur ou te morfondre à jamais et le pleurer, mettant ainsi en danger notre classe.

-Suis-je réellement obligé de choisir?

-Oh, Merlin. Tu as déjà choisi, résonna la voix lasse.

-Mais je le perdrai, encore. Et ceci ne sera que vain puisque je le verrai mourir une seconde fois.

-Sa fin sera belle avec toi, comme elle le fut la première fois. Tu comprendras finalement les paroles que j'avais prononcé lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Le Dragon se courba en signe d'adieu. Et disparut alors dans le ciel.

-Attendez! vociféra le sorcier.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Adieu, murmura-t-il enfin."

.

Merlin retourna hâtivement au château puis se terra dans son lit. Comment cela se faisait-il? Arthur était mort, ce n'était pas un secret. Alors à quoi bon? Il le perdrait encore, et ça ne lui serait que plus douloureux encore. Mais il le voulait, il le désirez. C'était son Roi, son maître. Celui qu'il chérissait tendrement.

Il retrouva son Roi dans ses quartiers, réalisant finalement la situation.

"De toute façon, mourir tragiquement et subitement c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant" se dit le blond pour lui-même.

"Arthur? Qu'est ce que vous racontez?

-Tu ne cesses, depuis ce matin, de me dire que je vais mourir. J'imagine seulement la scène.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... Arthur... Vous êtes mort... étouffé par le derrière d'un cheval. Au début, on ne vous a pas reconnu avec tout ce crottin sur le visage. Mais rapidement, on vous a identifié grâce à votre corpulence... Ce jour-là, je ne vous avez pas aidé à vous habiller, on vous a retrouvé avec une robe matelassée en guise de pourpoint. Les paysans, je ne vous dit pas la tête qu'ils avaient. On vous appelait "princesse". Je ne vous dit pas comment on a ri. Et même durant l'éloge funèbre, c'était de peu si Geoffrey s'étalait de rire sur le sol. Et puis toute cette nourriture en plus pour nous, sans vous, on a pu économisé beaucoup!

-Quelle fin... admirable! _Il accompagna ses mots de gestes_.

Un rire communicatif les prirent.

-Mais vous mourrez vraiment.

Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à le lui répéter? Justement, tout ça pour qu'il ne s'attache pas trop, pour qu'il n'ait pas d'espoir infondé. Pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

-Je te crois Merlin... Mais dis-moi, reprit-il, tu as fait drôlement vite! Je viens juste d'arriver dans ma chambre.

-Oh... Euhh... Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.

-Ce serait aussi bien que tu fasses comme ça tous les jours, Merlin.

-Alors, si il n'y a plus de Morgane, vous n'êtes pas Roi?_ dit spontanément le sorcier_.

-Si, mon père m'a cédé sa place au trône."

Merlin demeura abasourdi. Uther? Céder son trône?

"Et la magie?

-C'est quelque chose dont nous avions peur mais des gens dignes de confiance ont réussi à nous la faire apprivoiser, _ajouta le souverain avec un clin d'oeil_.

Le blond dégringola et s'abattit sur le sol. Une hématome violacée était soudainement apparu sur sa tempe

-Arthur?_ s'enquit Merlin_.

Le plus jeune s'affaira et aida son maître en un rien de temps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? _demanda Arthur, toujours pantois_.

-Je n'ai rien vu.

-J'ai du trébuché sur quelque chose que tu n'as pas rangé!

-Votre blessure est très marquée.

-Je vais bien, Merlin. Merci de t'en inquiéter."

Pendant toute la matinée, Merlin agit comme à l'accoutumée, accomplissant des tâches inutiles car Arthur n'en aurait pas besoin. Pendant tout la matinée, Merlin ne s'était nourri que de Son Roi, avait comblé ses yeux de Sa vue, avait satisfait ses oreilles de Ses mots, avait rempli ses poumons de Son odeur, avait contenté son corps de Sa peau, avait rassasié son envie de Lui.

.


	2. Redo, partie 2

.

"Je dois aller à mon entrainement. Mon épée, mon armure et toi bien sûr, tout ça vient avec moi.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes sacrément amoché.

Merlin eut pour unique réponse un silence de la part de son maître.

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fixent un homme agenouillé_._ Cet homme est blond et a une carrure assez imposante. Nul ne semble remarquer Arthur._ Il ne parvient qu'à distinguer la silhouette du brun.

-Tu as vu ça, Merlin?

-Quoi? répondit le serviteur qui venait de ranger les affaires du Roi dans les armoires.

-Non, rien. Je suis un peu... secoué. Peut-être à cause de ma bosse douloureuse de ce matin.

-Dites toujours!

-Merlin! Je ne sais pas mais je rêve éveillé... Je me vois sur un champ de bataille. Ce matin, je dirigeai notre armée. Puis je combattais des saxons. Là, à l'instant, je voyais un garçon aux cheveux noirs me fixer.

-Vous devriez aller voir Gaius, dit Merlin, prudemment.

-Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta magie sur moi, Merlin!

-Je... Quoi?!... Vous savez?

-Merlin, tu n'as pas de secrets pour moi! Tu me l'as dit le jour même où je suis devenu Roi. D'ailleurs tu as de la chance que je sois si compréhensif, j'aurai pu te faire passer à trépas.

-Je... Je n'ai pas tout compris. Alors vous savez pour ma magie?

-Oui, Merlin!"

Les deux hommes tergiversèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, Merlin se résignant finalement à accompagner Arthur à son entraînement. Étrangement, cette fois-ci il trouva du plaisir à ce rituel bien qu'auparavant, il détestait s'y rendre. Même s'il devrait aller à la chasse, il accepterait car au moins, il pouvait l'entendre et le voir.

.

Lorsque Arthur eut fini et Merlin tout rapporté, le souverain ordonna au serviteur de lui préparer un bain. Ne voulant perdre une seconde avec son Roi, Merlin pesta a exécuter son ordre.

"Merlin, c'est fou... Mais tu es encore plus lent! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mes jambes sont en coton!

-Bon, ça doit pas être si compliqué. Où est la baignoire?

-Dans les caves.

-Où se trouve l'eau?

-Dans le puits.

-Utilise ta magie, Merlin! Tu te souviens maintenant, tu es le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, non?

-Ma magie? Euh... c'est vrai vous avez raison,_ bégaya-t-il toujours commotionné par la situation_.

Le bain préparé, Arthur retira difficilement sa tunique. Merlin l'aida finalement à l'ôter, Arthur se tortillant dans tous les sens.

-Faites attention tout de même, _s'inquiéta le plus jeune._

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je t'assure!_ fit le Roi d'un ton placide, lorsque la tunique fut finalement enlevée._

Un éclair s'abattit violemment en face de la fenêtre du Roi. Le ciel gronda et les nuages gris rendirent la pièce plus sinistre encore.

-Maintenant, vous me croyez quand j'ai dit que vous alliez mourir !

-Merlin, tu es pire qu'une fillette. Tu peux retourner dans tes quartiers si tu as si peur, _ajouta-t-il avec une mimique tout à fait appropriée._

-Arthur, restez loin de cette fenêtre! Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir encore une fois.

-Fillette ! Merlin, un coup tu nous sauves tous et l'autre, tu crains une fenêtre. Franchement, tu m'étonneras toujours. Et c'est bien pour ça que je t'…"

_Arthur est sur le champ de bataille, face à lui Mordred. Il tient une épée en main et regarde durement son protégé. Une brûlure s'immisce alors en lui. Tandis qu'il tombe à genoux, il retrouve soudainement le confort de sa chambre._

Arthur s'effondra en silence. Il ne suffit qu'une seconde au sorcier pour comprendre la situation.

"Arthur? Arthur?

-Mer... linnn..., _gémit le plus âgé._

-Il vous ne reste qu'à peine 5 heures!"

_Un vieillard à la barbe blanche le transporte, et murmure son nom d'une voix languissante. "J'ai échoué" répète-t-il indéfiniment._

Le serviteur s'empressa d'allonger son maître bien-aimé dans son lit de soie rouge. Il déchira la tunique de Sa Majesté afin d'examiner la blessure mais il ne vit aucune trace d'incision. Il passa sa main sur l'abdomen de son Roi, là où il fut blessé lors de la bataille de Camlann, entendant alors un cri plaintif de la part d'Arthur. Tout ceci est au-dessus de lui, il ne peut y lutter. Merlin essaya néanmoins d'illuminer ses yeux d'or pour soigner son maître mais les larmes redoublèrent, inondant la magie qui vivait en lui.

Merlin s'allongea alors à côté de son maître et l'encercla de ses bras. Il l'écoutait respirer, se tenant à lui de toutes ses forces.

"Je vais trouver un moyen pour vous sauver. Je vous le promets. _J'ai échoué_, encore."

Hésitant entre quitter un moment son Roi pour aller chercher un remède ou rester auprès de lui, les paroles du Vieux Dragon résonnèrent alors dans sa tête "_Tu ne peux pas défaire ce qui est déjà fait, mais le refaire à ta façon, jeune sorcier_"

Une heure plus tard, Merlin tenait toujours Arthur dans ses bras. Il avait senti sa peau nue contre la sienne et la chaleur qui tentait ardemment de quitter ce corps l'encerclait.

Le blond reprit finalement connaissance. Se redressant lentement, ne réagissant pas au contact physique qu'il entretenait avec Merlin depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, il leva la tête, l'air décontenancé. Le visage blême, il mesura les propos que son serviteur lui assenait depuis la matinée.

"Alors, je vais vraiment mourir.

Le jeune serviteur acquiesça tristement.

-Merlin... Oh, Merlin. Je n'ai jamais mesuré à quel point...

Le monarque passa sa main sur la blessure dissimulée sur son abdomen.

-Je tiens à toi, Merlin."

Le brun ne dit mot. Au lieu de répondre, il embrassa la joue d'Arthur. Puis la seconde. La vie semblait peu à peu lui revenir. Alors, Merlin embrassa son front, embrassa ses yeux, ses oreilles, son crâne, son torse, ses mains, ses poignets, son ventre. Il se perdit peu à peu dans cette adoration, et lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, ce fut un Arthur aux yeux brillants qu'il retrouva. Il le regarda respirer pendant plus de temps qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Finalement, tous deux se relevèrent. La fin d'Arthur était proche, ainsi il prit un bain. Lorsque le bain fut finit et que tous deux sortirent de leur mutisme, Arthur déposa promptement un baiser sur les lèvres délicates de Merlin. Il ne se cacha pas de la vue de Merlin, traversa nu la pièce, attendant patiemment que son serviteur qui n'en était plus un, lui apporte un vêtement et l'aide à s'habiller. Merlin choisit un vêtement de cérémonie, un vêtement aux broderies majestueuses, aux fils d'or. A l'emplacement du cœur, un cœur de lion qui semblait battre étreignait une couronne dorée. Pour un Grand Roi._ The Once and Future King_.  
S'installant sur le lit, brisant les conventions, côte à côte, ils regardaient le sommet du lit à baldaquin.

"Je n'ai pas pu vous sauver. Je suis un bon à rien, comme vous le dites si souvent, _moqua-t-il tristement_.

-Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire que tu n'es rien, même pas moi. Tu... représentes tout pour moi.

Merlin gloussa timidement.

-Je savais que cet instant arriverait. Et pourtant, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir vécu de nouveau.

-Merlin, pourquoi pleurais-tu comme ça ce matin?

-Je pleurais car je vous avais perdu... et je vous ai retrouvé. Je veux dire... Sans vous dans ma vie, je ne trouvai la force de vivre.

Le monarque toucha la poitrine de Merlin.

-Tu vois comme ton cœur bat.

-C'est parce que... parce que... j'ai peur.

-Ce cœur qui a peur, ne devrait pas, sincèrement. Tu ne dois pas me pleurer, n'oublie pas que je suis là quelque part à l'intérieur. Et que tu es là, dans le mien.

Un cri de souffrance vint déchirer le quasi-silence.

-Tiens moi, Merlin!

Le sorcier agrippa de toutes ses forces à Arthur, froissant son habit.

-Ne me lâche pas. Juste, tiens moi!

La souffrance d'Arthur tiraillait Merlin dans son plus profond intérieur.

-Je vous aime."

Merlin se rapprocha dangereusement d'Arthur, mêlant leur respiration. Leur premier et dernier vrai baiser. Les lèvres d'Arthur cherchaient avec désespoir du réconfort dans celles de Merlin. Il ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Pendant un instant, la vie s'était insufflé dans le corps d'Arthur. Sa poitrine s'était soulevée majestueusement mais aussitôt lorsque Merlin décolla ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot, ses poumons se vidèrent immédiatement. Agenouillé, Merlin se saisit de la main du Roi, la serra de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa. Juste assez de vie pour lui permettre de lui dire ces mots:

"Je t'aime."

Le corps d'Arthur se détendit. Et le regard fixé vers son amant, le Roi de Camelot affichait un triste sourire.

"Toujours et à jamais.

-Toujours et à jamais,_ répéta faiblement Arthur._"

Le laisser partir. Le laisser s'en aller. Merlin essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Arthur, il sourit. Tenant fortement la main du blond, le corps se matérialisa peu à peu, disparaissant dans un halo doré, répandant des cristaux tous aussi brillants qu'Arthur. De lui, il a obtenu en une journée bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais le plus important, c'est cet amour qui les relia. Ils ont partagé cet instant.  
Les esprits d'Avalon lui avaient offert bien plus qu'une journée à ses côtés. Ils lui avaient offert une éternité dans son cœur.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**NDA:** Allez, soyez frustrés! :) Bon c'est toujours aussi triste mais au moins, Arthur meurt amoureux de Merlin niark.  
J'ai hésité à le couper en deux, parce que ça fait un sacré long one-shot mais bon, ça m'a fait + 4000 mots donc j'étais un peu obligé.  
+ C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'ils sont tous seuls mais c'est normal, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour l'un et l'autre. (baratin) Non mais c'est pour dire que Arthur est à Merlin donc personne d'autre le touche *-*  
Bon, j'ai sans doute fait des **fautes**, mais je n'ai pas vraiment relu, seulement en diagonale. Si vous pouvez me les signaler, je vous en serai amplement reconnaissante ;)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)

Les reviews sont appréciées ;)


End file.
